Dear Fred
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: George is trying to cope with Fred's death by writing to him. Warning: rather depressing.


2nd May 1998.

Dear Fred,

I can't believe you're gone; that you've left me. What am I supposed to do now?

How could you do this to me, Freddie? After all we've been through. I thought you'd always be there.

The shop was going well, even through the war. We were set for life, Freddie. But now it's just me. How do I do this without you?

Tell me this is just a dream. That you're pranking me and you'll pop out from behind a pillar. Please, Freddie, for me.

George.

* * *

9th May 1998.

Dear Fred,

We had your funeral today. They let us choose when to have it. Most people were buried at Hogwarts the day after the battle, but we wanted to have our own, private funeral.

Fat lot of good that did. We're all war heroes now, the whole family. There were reporters trying to get in for interviews. Couldn't they give us some peace?

I haven't reopened the shop yet. How can I? I can't eat, I can't sleep. I can barely breathe most days.

Tell me what to do, Freddie. I don't know who to turn to. Nobody understands me like you.

George.

* * *

1st September 1998.

Dear Fred,

Hogwarts is open again. Ginny's repeating the year, and so are most of the other students. They were allowed to just move onto the next year if they wanted to, but not very many people did. I took the train in with them. There are so many new ghosts from the battle, but you weren't there. Why weren't you there?

I'd be okay if I knew I could see you, talk to you one last time.

I wasn't even there when you died. I didn't get to say goodbye.

I hate seeing Ginny leave and go off to school where I won't see her until Christmas. I hate seeing Dad go off to work. How can I trust that they'll come home?

I trusted you with everything, Freddie, and you didn't come home. How can I trust that they will?

George.

* * *

25th December 1998.

Dear Fred,

Merry Christmas!

Well, not so merry. You're still not here, Freddie.

I bought you a present. I was doing my Christmas shopping and forgot you weren't here. I didn't tell Mum, I couldn't. I cried all night when I realised.

I left it on your grave. I hope you like it.

George.

* * *

14th February 1999.

Dear Fred,

It's Valentine's Day today. Everyone is out celebrating, but I can't Freddie.

I haven't even thought about dating anyone. I don't trust that they'll stay. I can't go through another loss, not after you.

George.

* * *

1st April 1999.

Happy Birthday, Freddie.

I don't think I can do this anymore.

I'm weak, I'm empty and I don't want to leave my room. I moved into Bill's old room. The flat over the shop reminded me too much of you so I moved home. I couldn't handle being in our old room. I don't think anyone's been in there since.

I went in today. I couldn't take it, Freddie. I just cried. I don't want to keep living without you, how can I?

I haven't told anyone this, obviously. Please, don't tell Mum. I trust you won't.

You're dead. How can you?

George.

* * *

2nd May 1999.

Dear Fred,

It's been a year since you died.

Mum found my last letter to you. She sent me to this club, this support group, for people who've been through a loss. I don't want to talk to them, though. They don't understand; they haven't lost a _twin._

I do feel better, though, but that might just be the calming draught, or the Firewhiskey. I've been drinking too much, Freddie. It's the only thing that stops me from thinking about you, and about how much I want to join you.

I'm not ready to tell anyone else, but I have to tell you. I'm trying so hard to move on, but I just can't. Help me through this, Freddie. Please.

George.

* * *

16th April 2000.

Dear Fred,

It's been nearly a year since I last wrote.

So much has gone on, and I don't know where to begin.

Fleur's pregnant, and she's a nightmare. Ginny's engaged! I know, our little sister is engaged.

And I've started dating Angelina.

I know, I know. It's strange, but it's hard for her too, you know. She never really felt like she got over you, and I haven't either. It's a strange situation, but we make it work.

I haven't told her everything, though. I haven't told her how I still wish to join you every day. I haven't told her how I've planned to do it more than once. I even stood on the edge of a block of flats in Muggle London ready to fall.

I didn't, and I won't.

I don't think I'll ever be ready to tell her how hard I'm fighting, but that's what it is. I've realised I need to fight. I want to stay on this earth, I need to make the Weasley name go down in history for the both of us. If I'm not willing to fight for it, then what do I deserve other than pain and suffering? I haven't been fighting, and I've got what I deserve. But that's not how I want to live anymore.

I trust you'll be waiting for me when it's my time to go, but that time isn't now. I've realised that.

I'm not ready to share these thoughts yet, so let's keep it between us.

I love you, Freddie.

George.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 912.

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Defence Against the Dark Arts – Assignment 1, Task #2**_ _;  
_ _Write about trust between two people and only two people. There can only be one second in a duel, after all. This can be between friends, family or partners._

 _ **Extra Prompts;  
**_ _(word) breathe_

 _ **Chocolate Frog Cards – George Weasley;  
**_ _Challenge:_ _Write about George Weasley_

 _ **Hogwarts Summer Funfair – Hedge Maze;  
**_ _Right: (word) Club_

 _ **The Valentine-Making Station;  
**_ _Conversation Hearts (Hug Me): Write about a sibling relationship.  
Orange Ribbon: Write about the Weasleys._

 _ **The Restricted Section;  
**_ _Shelf 1 - Write something in the Trio Era but you cannot include or mention the characters Harry Potter, Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger._

 ** _Greek Mythology Category Competition;  
_** _Penthus: Write about someone dealing with the death of a loved one._


End file.
